nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Jakob Lorber
Jakob Lorber (Kaniža 22 luglio del 1800–24 agosto del 1864) era un mistico cristiano ed un veggente che parlava di se stesso come dello "scrivano di Dio". Scrive nelle sue memorie, che dal 15 marzo del 1840 comincia ad udire una 'voce interiore' proveniente dall'area regione del suo cuore, e da allora inizio' a trascrivere quello che la voce gli suggeriva. Al momento della sua morte, 24 anni piu tardi, aveva scritto un volume di manoscritti equivalenti a 10.000 pagine stampate, da questo lavoro non ottenne alcuna ricompensa finanziaria, che del resto non chiedeva ne si aspettava. L'opera di Jakob Lorber si divide in circa 24 libri, che nel loro insieme, sono chiamati la Nuova Rivelazione. Anche se soltanto poche pagine del suo manoscritto erano state pubblicate durante la sua vita, Lorber predisse che eventualmente tutti i suoi scritti sarebbero stati pubblicati e studiati per tutto il vasto mondo, come accade al giorno d'oggi. thumb|rigt|333px|Il veggente Jakob Lorber ormai anziano Biografia Vita in solitudine Una breve biografia scritta dal suo amico Karl Gottfried Ritter von Leitner indica che Lorber era una persona semplice http://www.aeiou.at/aeiou.encyclop.l/l456666.htm . Era nato a Kaniža, un piccolo villaggio della Slovenia (allora governato dall'Impero Austriaco) dove viene formato come insegnante da villaggio. Aveva talento musicale ed impara a suonare il violino, ricevendo lezioni dal violinista Paganini, ed arrivando a suonare in un concerto di violino alla Scala di Milano. Nel 1841, nello stesso anno in cui dichiara di cominciare a sentire la "voce interiore", a Jakob Lorber venne offerto il ruolo di direttore musico (vice-capocoro ?) in un teatro di Trieste. Lui dichiaro' che la sua voce interiore, lo sollecitava a declinare l'offerta e ad intraprendere invece una vita di solitudine. Gli scritti di Lorber rivelano che la voce interiore che gli parlava in prima persona, si presentava come la voce di Gesù Cristo. http://www.j-lorber.com/English/Text/GEJ1.html Lorber aveva un atteggiamento aperto, franco ed amichevole riguaardo alle sue "trascrizioni", ma nonostante questo si trovo' al centro di polemiche e piccoli intrighi destinati a provare che era un falso. Ad esempio la sposa di uno dei suoi amici era certa che Lorber avesse studiato il materiale che pretendeva di udire dalla voce interiore, ma non riusci mai a trovare i libri di scienza che lei supponeva nascosti e consultati segretamente da Lorber, ed infine riusci a scoprire che il suo unico materiale d'indagine bibliografico era una comune copia stampata della Bibbia. http://j-lorber.de/kee/1/b-person.htm Venne osservato mentre trascriveva le sue alocuzioni interiori da uomini istruiti della citta austriaca di Graz, come il Dr. Justinus Kerner; dal Dr. Ch. F. Zimpel; dal sindaco di Graz, Anton Hüttenbrenner; da suo fratello, il compositore Anselm Hüttenbrenner; dal poeta e Secretario di Stato Karl Gottfried von Leitner; dal Dr. Anton Kammerhuber; da Leopold Cantily, farmacista di Graz, ed altri. Questi uomini l'osservarono mentre scriveva e verificarono la semplicità della sua vita http://www.j-lorber.de/jl/lorber/prophet.htm . Leopold Engel era uno dei suoi seguaci. Scritti visionari Jakob Lorber si dichiarava incapace di capire molte delle cose che suppostamente gli venivano dettate dalla voce interiore, che scriveva di oggetti scientifici oppure di concetti come l'atomo, le particelle elementari ed il tremendo potenziale energetico nella materia, molto prima che fossero state scoperte o semplicemente ipotizzate le varie forme di energia nucleare http://j-lorber.de/kee/1/k-techn.htm . Scrisse di un'era della tecnologia nella quale l'uomo avrebbe inventato la comunicazione wireless, avrebbe volato sopra gli oceani e costruito vagoni in acciaio viaggianti a velocità superiori a quelle delle frecce; ma anche delle conseguenze del bruciare vari tipi di combustibile fossile, dell'inquinamento, della deforestazione e del loro potenziale per causare una grande devastazione, che avrebbe provocato grandi tempeste e terremoti http://www.j-lorber.com/English/contents_abstract.html . Scrisse di macchine di forma antropomorfa o simili a creature viventi che avrebbero eseguito compiti umani "e che allora molte mani sarebbero rimaste inoperose e che gli stomaci dei poveri e disoccupati sarebbero stati tormentati dalla fame". Il Sole e Saturno abitati da 'corpi spirituali' Inoltre Jakob Lorber afferma che corpi celesti come il Sole oppure Saturno sono abitati (da "corpi spirituali" piuttosto che materiali). Seconda venuta di Gesù Cristo Ad esempio, mentre descrive la Seconda Venuta di Cristo, Lorber fornisce informazioni che alcuni lettori considerano una descrizione della Internet, della possibilità di caricare e scaricare articoli e libri, oltre alla possibilità di stamparli in milioni di copie: Nell'occasione della Mia Seconda Venuta, Io non rinasceró di nuovo come un bambino nato dal ventre di una donna, dal momento che il Mio corpo rimane trasfigurato come uno spirito, nell'eternità, e per questa ragione, Io non avrò più bisogno di un altro corpo nella maniera da voi indicata. Comunque, prima Io dovrò arrivare invisibilmente nelle nubi del cielo, che vuol dire: Io prima mi avvicinerò all'umanita attraverso gli autentici veggenti, grazie a persone sagge ed a profeti risvegliati di nuovo. E in quei giorni anche alcune fanciulle profetizzeranno, e giovani uomini avranno sogni di chiaroveggenza che annunceranno il Mio avvento. Molti gli ascolteranno e ammenderanno le loro errate vie, ma il mondo li chiamerà pazzi fanatici e non gli crederà, allo stesso modo che fecero con i profeti. Inoltre, Io sveglierò di tempo in tempo alcune persone, alle quali Io detterò attraverso il loro cuore, tutto quello che allora verrà detto, durante la Mia presenza qui, quello che succede e che viene discusso. Quello che viene scritto sarà moltiplicato, entro sole poche settimane e giorni, verrà moltiplicato in molte migliaia di copie identiche in quella ottima maniera molto ben conosciuta e disponibile a molte persone a quei tempi, che allora le renderanno accessibili in modo più comodo a se stessi ed a tanti altri non tanto edotti. Allora le persone in quei giorni, quasi tutti quelli in grado di leggere e scrivere, saranno capaci di leggere e comprendere i nuovi libri. Questo nuovo modo di spargere i Miei insegnamenti, direttamente dal cielo, consegnati di nuovo e incontaminati, renderà possibile il raggiungere le persone di tutta la Terra molto velocemente e più efficacemente rispetto a quel che è possibile adesso tramite i messaggeri inviati in Mio nome, che pronunciano le Mie parole per bocca. Quando in questo modo i Miei insegnamenti saranno consegnati alle persone di buona volontà e di fede attiva, ed almeno un terzo dell'umanità saprà di questa cosa, allora Io arriverò personalmente qui ed altrove, e mi renderò fisicamente visibile a quelli che più Mi amano, che da lungo tempo attendono il Mio ritorno e hanno una fede pienamente viva. http://www.jakoblorber.co.nz/Extracts.html Teologia, geologia, storia, libera scelta La prosa di Jakob Lorber è stata descritta come commovente, ed ha indotto alcuni lettori a compararla agli scritti di altri mistici come Emanuel Swedenborg e Jakob Boehme. Il suo Grande Vangelo di Giovanni e una narrazione dettagliata in prima persona del ministero triennale di Gesù sulla Terra, di circa 2.000 pagine di lunghezza e si basa sulla stessa struttura del Vangelo di Giovanni, che viene descritto come un libro eterno, dal momento che persiste continuamente nell'Apostolo Giovanni, il desiderio di comprendere l'interpretazione più spirituale delle parabole di Gesù. Il libro più grande, conferma le dichiarazioni di Gesù sull'essere se stesso Dio, e gli rivela molti altri miracoli di un grado stupefacente e molto più grandioso rispetto a quello dei vangeli originali. Nel Grande Vangelo di Giovanni, il narratore, lo stesso Gesù, spiega essere il creatore dell'Universo materiale, afferma di aver fatto questo per inspirare i suoi bambini che altrimenti non l'avrebbero potuto percepire nella sua forma primordiale dello spirito. Evoluzione e geologia formulate in modo sostanzialmente corretto Fornisce accurate descrizioni degli eoni di tempo trascorsi nella creazione della Terra. Lorber la spiega in modo simile alla moderna teoria dell'Evoluzione, descrivendo tutta la lunghissima strada percorsa fino al punto, diverse migliaia di anni fa, quando Gesù mise Adamo sulla Terra, che a quei tempi conteneva soltanto creature umanoidi che non avevano libero arbitrio, dal momento che semplicemente erano i più intelligenti tra gli animali http://j-lorber.de/kee/1/j-premen.htm Alcuni lettori hanno notato che Lorber scriveva queste cose molti anni prima che Charles Darwin pubblicasse la sua teoria sull'evoluzione nel 1859 (Darwin, oltre al grado accademico, si basava su dati oggettivi, su lievi e progressive divergenze di caratteristiche fisiche, osservate su popolazioni di uccelli delle Galapagos, in condizioni di grande isolamento evolutivo e grande deriva genetica rispetto al continente sudamericano). Libero arbitrio: inferno e paradiso In questo modo inclusivo, il Grande Vangelo di Giovanni continuamente mette in risalto l'importanza del libero arbitrio. In questo modo, il paradiso e l'inferno sono presentati come condizioni già presenti al nostro interno, espresse in base al fatto di vivere in armonia oppure in modo contrario all'ordine stabilito da Dio. Il Grande Vangelo di Giovanni dichiara anche che i vangeli di San Giovanni e San Matteo sono stati scritti proprio al tempo degli eventi che narrano; ad esempio, Lorber scrive che Gesù specificamente chiese a Matteo di prendere note durante il Sermone della Montagna. http://www.j-lorber.com/English/Text/GEJ1.html Questo dato, preso in esame di primo acchito, sembra essere contrario alla Teologia cristiana più ortodossa, che tipicamente colloca la redazione del vangelo di Matteo alcuni anni dopo la risurrezione di Gesù Cristo e quello di Giovanni nel II secolo A.D. Comunque, nel Grande Vangelo di Giovanni il narratore spiega come possa essere sorta tutta questa confusione. Lorber dichiara che vi furono molti successivi redattori-elaboratori del Vangelo, includendo alcuni autori che si tramandavano il nome Matteo di padre in figlio, che hanno elaborato scritti simili in un periodo di molti anni. Scomparsa del manoscritto originale Al giorno d'oggi, i manoscritti originali dall'autore sono scomparsi, e dunque non esiste alcuna evidenza che sia testimonianza della loro data di redazione. Secondo Lorber, Dio permise specificamente questa perdita, in modo di prevenire l'idolatria. Come spiegato nel capitolo 134 del primo libro del Grande Vangelo di Giovanni: Saggiamente, gli originali sono stati rimossi, per la semplice ragione di evitare sul nascere qualsiasi pratica idolatrica con queste reliquie. Questo ancora accade, anche con reliquie false o che semplicemente (senza alcuna garanzia da parte della Chiesa), vengono assunte come oggetto di devozione, anche se il Mio autentico puro insegnamento lo proibisce con un dettame contro il lievito dei Farisei. Ora immaginiamo che si abbia una reliquia storicamente provata come vera. Io vi dico che sarebbe praticata un'idolatria peggiore rispetto a quella che si verifica nel Santo Sepolcro di Gerusalemme, dove, eccetto che per l'autenticità della località, neanche un granello di sabbia é autentico. Questa é la vera ragione per la quale gli originali sono stati rimossi. http://www.j-lorber.com/English/Text/GEJ1.html La traduzione delle opere di Lorber in italiano Dal 1924 al 1934, a Trieste lo studioso Salvatore Piacentini comincia a tradurre quasi tutta l’opera di Lorber, in un'italiano che attualmente risulta piuttosto arcaico. Dal 1970 vengono eseguite copie dattiloscritte che saranno fotocopiate, da allora molti termini in italiano arcaico oppure alcuni difficoltosi termini e passaggi in tedesco sono stati tradotti. Nel 1995 il gruppo "Amici di Lorber" intraprende un'approfondita revisione della traduzione italiana a confronto dei testi originali tedeschi. Nel 1998 viene fondata l’Associazione Jakob Lorber, con 70 aderenti, che fonderanno nel 2000 "La Nuova Rivelazione", casa editrice nata per diffondere gli scritti di Jakob Lorber. Fonti e Note * Traduzione integrale dalla voce Jakob Lorber tratta dalla en.wikipedia.org Bibliografia In italiano * Il grande vangelo di Giovanni - Il Signore riconsegna all'umanità la versione integrale del vangelo '', libro di Jakob Lorber. Trad: S. Piacentini, Editore: Gesù La Nuova Rivelazione. Venezia, 2008 ISBN 8895947010 ; ISBN 9788895947013 * ''Jakob Lorber. Lo scrivano di Dio, libro di de:Kurt Eggenstein. trad. it., Armenia, Milano 1992. ISBN * I tre giorni nel Tempio – Rivelazioni di Dio al mistico Profeta Jakob Lorber, di Jakob Lorber. Casa editrice "Gesù La Nuova Rivelazione". Venezia, 2001. * Oltre la soglia – Rivelazioni di Dio al mistico Profeta Jakob Lorber, di Jacob Lorber. Casa editrice "Gesù La Nuova Rivelazione". Venezia, 2001. * La Forza Salutare della Luce Solare - La luce solare per guarire le malattie. La dieta durante la cura. Come produrre i medicinali solari ''. Libro di Jakob Lorber. Edizioni Il Cerchio della Luna. In tedesco * ''Die Jugend Jesu.Das Jakobus-Evangelium durch das Innere Wort wiederempfangen (7. Auflage, OPb gr. 8°, pp. 430), libro di Jakob Lorber. Lorber editore, Bietigheim, 1980. * Kurt Hutten: Seher - Grübler - Enthusiasten. Das Buch der traditionellen Sekten und religiösen Sonderbewegungen. Quell Verlag, Stuttgart 1997, ISBN 3-7918-2130-X. * Matthias Pöhlmann (Hrsg.): „Ich habe euch noch viel zu sagen …“: Gottesboten – Propheten – Neuoffenbarer. EZW-Texte 169. Evangelische Zentralstelle für Weltanschauungsfragen, Berlin 2003, * Helmut Obst: Apostel und Propheten der Neuzeit. Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, Göttingen 20004. ISBN 3-525-55438-9 und ISBN 3-525-55439-7. S. 233–264 * Antoinette Stettler-Schär: Jakob Lorber: zur Psychopathologie eines Sektenstifters. Dissertation an der Medizinischen Fakultät der Universität Bern, 1966 * Lothar Gassmann: Kleines Sekten-Handbuch Mago-Bücher, 2005, ISBN 3-9810275-0-7. S. 92-95 * Michael Junge: Dokumentation um Jakob Lorber. Books on Demand GmbH, 2004, ISBN 3-8334-1562-2. Voci correlate * Apocalisse di Giovanni * Edgar Cayce * Fine del mondo * Gioacchino da Fiore * Monaca di Dresda * Nostradamus * San Malachia Collegamenti esterni In italiano: * Pagina dell'associazione Jakob Lorber in italiano * Bollettino dove nel 2007 si annuncia la chiusura dell'associazione italiana Lorber (pdf) * Pagina su Lorber del CESNUR (CEntro Studi NUove Religioni) diretto da Massimo Introvigne In inglese: *His New Word *New Revelation *The New Revelation *Jakob Lorber - Some Personal Details *Jakob Lorber Foundation, New Zealand *The books of Lorber as german PDF *Lorber-Weblinks *Kritik: Exemplary messages of Jakob Lorber’s New Revelation *Jakob Lorber - Books eBooks Newsletter (en) Categoria:profeti Categoria:Veggenti Categoria:Cristiani Categoria:Escatologia cristiana Categoria:Profeti del XIX secolo Categoria:Profeti europei